Year Zero
The Year 0 was the first year in penguin A.D history. It was the year High Penguins came and discovered the new world, starting with the old land of Valnor, which Arda, the oldest (and only) surving remnant, is now located in. In this year, Malcur turned evil and the Elemental Amulets were made. The Two Trees were planted, and time started. It is unknown where the High Penguins came from, why they came here, how they got here or when they even came. What is known is when the High Penguins arrived they conquered the disorganised tribes of Antarctica. History In the Year 0 High Penguin pioneers found the land they called Valnor. Nobody knows why they started colonies but the High Penguins at that time were fantastic builders. They farmed off the coast. The pioneers began to explore Valnor and found what would soon to be the Lichenblossom Isles. The natives there were disorganized into several tribes. However they were rivals to the High Penguin colonists, with hundreds of comparable things. It is believed that the two fought a short war where the High Penguins were victorious. They found out that the small Valnor and the Lichenblossom Isles was only part of a large continent. Valnor pioneers journeyed into the continent, where they would reach the centre. The reason was despite the greatness of the Valnor High Penguins, they would have constant sadness. The Valnor High Penguins possessed some form of magic and they would use it to plant two trees to bring happiness. Lead by Luce, Finwe and Vesper, the trees were planted. It also bought happiness to the native tribes and they joined with the High Penguins. A swimming pool was made from the dew of the two trees. Many came to see it. The High Penguins found a great city at the south pole for everyone. Not everyone was happy. One of them was one of the pioneers who grew the trees; Malcur. He was angry at the happiness of the penguins and their unity. He and Opacus cut down and ate the trees. Suddenly the unity disappeared and fighting between the tribes began again. Antarctica went into anarchy. High Penguins from the colonies in Antarctica were driven back to Valnor. Those who stayed mixed with the tribes. Before the High Penguins left, the dew from the swimming pool was processed to make the The Silmarils. The Silmarils then went on to help craft the Elemental Amulets and they were given to the keepers. They would fight Malcur and Opacus's evil. In the final late years of Year Zero, Malcur and Opacus built an army and took over the whole of Antarctica. Valnor was all that was left. Malcur's and Opacus's army overrun Valnor. The Good Guys made their last stand at Arda where they defeated the army. Malcur couldn't and in a last ditch attempt he attempted to delete Valnor. How he was able to is unknown. What is known that the approaching good guys meant that Malcur also had to craft another amulet that could defeat good; the Amulet of Shadow. He gave it to Opacus who was able to assume the form of Maledict. Meanwhile Luce desperation caused the Brilliance to activated. The battle was a distraction and it gave time for Malcur to finish the CyberVoid. The whole of Valnor was deleted along with the High Penguins. Even Malcur and Opacus were deleted. However, the High Penguins who had sheltered in the walls of Arda survived and only the villainous ones on the outside were deleted. With that, the High Penguins were free to repopulate Antarctica. The Valnorian High Penguins outside Arda sailed to colonise what is now Freezeland while the Ardonians stayed in Arda. Later some Ardonians would leave. However, all High Penguins still had connections with Arda. Although the High Penguins were little more then scattered tribes and clans and not the civilisation builders they were before. Many High Penguins forgot about Year Zero as a whole. Later, an event where Malcur would break through the CyberVoid and cause an event which would change the age of the High Penguins to their age of when they first colonised Valnor. This was just before the start of the Early High Penguin Confederacy. Memories of events such as The Two Trees, The Silmaris and other events returned. However, it did have a side effect; the High Penguins had their advanced technology restored and their ideas of pioneering Antarctica. They established civilisation once again and this time, it was there to stay. However, before that, small civilisations were also on going, although, surprise surprise, they were happening at the Valnor Archipelago, where Valnor was located before it's deletion. With the exception of Arda there was also Valnordore and early native Lichenblossom civlilisations. Category:Events